Sentimentally Yours
by complicatedsimplystated
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has never submitted to his feelings and never intends to. But will the sentiment finally bend him to its will when he meets someone who is not to different from him? Not a Johnlock fanfic. Mild abuse and sex (later on)
1. Chapter 1

C**hapter1**

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so if it gets a bit mundane sometimes please bear with me.**

Mycroft Holmes had never been so worried before. This particular case was turning out to be more and more mysterious wig each passing day. How was he supposed to know how ten people

, including Scott Coleman were just "found" dead in the Coleman mansion? According to the databases none of the victims had ever had any contact with each other, they hadn't even known each other for Christ's sake. He set down his notebook and pen and stole a look at the handsome Grandfather's clock in his office. 11:30 at night. He being a government official could have left 5 hours ago if he waanted to but this case intrigued him. The Holmes' blood was choc full of curiosity. Yes, they could not stay away from it. One just had look at his younger brother Sherlock, who called himself a consulting detective.

"Yes", thought Mycroft , as he turned"Sherlock will be able to solve this one. And technically it isn't really my job to be bothered with such little problems." As he got into the shiny black sedan waiting for him in front of the office gate.

Apparantly, a huge ego also ran in the blood of the Holmeses

221B Baker street was a quite a difficult place to be in the morning.

Sometimes the place was as quiet as a graveyard but often in the mornings you could hear a deep manly voice, like a jaguar hiding in the cello, ordering around another man. This voice belonged to Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Detective. And the other guy was Dr. John Hamish Watson. Many people, would way that John was just a miserable sidekick hoping to join Sherlock's glory and hiding in his shadow, even Sherlock sometimes agreed but deep down, he believed John to be his savior, the man who kept in touch with reality and the world. He could never do without John. Not that he'd ever tell him. No, he, Sherlock Holmes was devoid of sentiment. He would never admit a thing like that. And also there was the question of his ego which probably weighed more than him. But John never minded . He waas practical and realistic and knew Sherlock Holmes too well to take these insults personally.

This particular morning was one of those quiet ones, until the phone rang and Sherlock who usually asked John to answer it, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and received it.

"Hello, brother , I hope you're doing well - "

"This isn't a time for your niceities, Sherlock I have a case for you. Meet me at my office at 10."

"Alright brother, I'll be there and I hope for Pete's sake that this time you manage to impress me. "

"Oh, I believe you will be impressed Sherlock. Even the best detectives of Scotland Yard are stumped",

"Aren't they always? Though, since when has Scotland Yard started employing Detectives, I always thought they had primitive apes in that place. "

"This isn't a time for jokes, Sherlock. Please be here as soon as you can, I must hang up now"

"Well, it was nice to talk to you too, brother"said Sherlock as Mycroft disconnected.

Sherlock stood there for a while, debating with himself about what the mystery could be and then all of he shouted.

"John, call us a cab will you, mate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Note : I'm sorry I wasn't able to give a proper ending to the last chapter. But looking back it was more of a preface than an actual chapter. So please don't stop reading because of a short preface .**

**Enjoy!**

An hour later just as Big Ben struck 10, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson climbed out of a London cab, paid the driver and walked up to the large gates of the Coleman Mansion. Detective Lestrade was waiting for them.

"Ah! Sherlock, nice to see you out and about lad ", he exclaimed shaking Sherlock's hand and clapping his shoulder at the same time.

"Hello, Watson! Sherlock giving you a hard time? You look weak. "

Before John could answer, Sherlock who's patience had since long run thin(even though they had only just arrived, and the aftermath of a long argument with John about the morning milk still lingered) said, "Yes, all is fine, Lestrade, where is my brother ? He said he would meet me here "

"He sent me here personally to guide you around the scene of crime as he was busy with other matters", proclaimed Lestrade proudly

Sherlock walked without a word.

"Personally, I think Mycroft was didn't know whether you friend here would turn up or not. That's why he didn't come. " he whispered to John as an afterthough.

"So tell me John, what did you make of the crime scene ", asked Sherlock a while later.

"Hmmm...All the doors and windows were locked from the inside and there were no signs of a forced entry, on top of everything, none of the victims knew each other. The forensics say none of them were poisoned and they all died at different times so..."

"So one of these ten MUST be the killer, but the question is, who? Obviously the one who died last. But the last three people here who died at the same time more or less so we must find out what they had against each other. Only then can these deaths be explained"

Said Sherlock.

"But they had in common, they hadn't even seen each other before. " John replied.

"Yes strange, very strange though isn't it. One if the government's favourite arms supplier just invites ten random people to ha house and the next thinng we know is that all are dead, Lestrade we are going to need some more time ", Sherlock turned to Lestrade.

"Time is something which is running scarce, Sherlock. You see this man was an important government contact. And your brother's only just informed me that he is bringing another detective on this case to help you out so you can wrap this up fast ", Lestrade informed .

"Hold on, ANOTHER detective? Isn't Sherlock enough, I mean he is the best - " John began but was soon cut off by Sherlock.

"Very well then, Lestrade, you can tell my brother that his OTHER detective can solve this case. You see I don't like it when people interfere in my work ", saying so Sherlock turned on his heel and walked away.

"He doesn't seem happy with Mycroft does he?" asked Lestrade.

" it isn't that, he always likes working alone, as in, he doesn't like it when 'lesser minds' interfere." John told Lestrade.

"JOHN! ARE YOU COMING ? ", came from the next room.

"Yes, very well Lestrade, I hope this gets sorted out quickly, good luck", wished John and within 2 minutes both he and the detective had left.

- 1 WEEK LATER -

Sherlock was never the one to have a nice conversation during breakfast but this morning he looked restless and kept asking for new cases. John thought he knew what made him so.

"Oh for Pete's sake! If you really wanted the Coleman case why did you not take it" Watson practically shouted after Sherlock asked about for what was the 23 time whether they had had a client.

"Wanted it? I most ceertainly did not want it. It was merely a means of exercising my brain. Though I would like to know how close or shall I say how far, is my dear brother's other detective from solving the case. John, would you please..", He turned to John who was watching with a look of disgust on hos face.

"Fine Sherlock, though we both know what you really want: To show that show that poor man down. " John replied, dialling Lestrade's number.

"Hello, Watson, Doing well? " answered Lestrade about 2 rings later.

"Yes, thank you. How's the Coleman case coming on ? " asked John, nervously, fully aware that Lestrade knew that this was coming.

"Oh, that. Yeah well you can ask Sherlock not bother himself, thinking of insults insults for Mycroft, Dr. Turner solved that case the day after he gave it up " answers Lestrade coolly.

"WHAT? HOW? "

"It was simple really, but completely ingenious. I'll tell you later right now I gotta go. Bye Watson" said Lestrade and hung up.

John stood there for a moment debating about whether to tell Sherlock the truth or not but then decided to go right ahead and do it. It was Sherlockcs' problem if he couldn't handle help from others.

"Judging from your raised voice I deduced that either the other detective created a blunder or solved the case, chances of he former being the highest" Sherlock said.

"Well what do you know Sherlock, he solved it a day after you gave up. Yep, a Dr Turner, Lestrade mentioned. Ever heard of him?" replied Watson with a smile, upon seeing Sherlocks amazed face.

"Well then, Watson let's past my brother as visit and learn more about this Dr. Turner. He might be someone with whom I can my mind", said Sherlock dialing for a cab.

Little did they know, they were in for a big surprise.

**I'm so sorry I couldn't, include much of Dr Turner here. I wanted to justice to the character and give it a whole chapter. So please bear with me. On the upside, chapter 3 will be up tonight. Please review and favourite :)**

**Sentimentally yours**

**Sam. **


End file.
